hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bennlimos/HxH Questions
Domo, fellow HxH fans! First off, thanks to those who participated in the first HxH Questions & Thoughts Discussion. If you missed the first one and you wanna check it out, click here. So, below are more curious questions that I hope would rouse your interest. No spoilers from the manga and please be respectful of others' opinion. If you can't help spoiling because it's part of your answer, just hint it but don't be too direct :D Flaming not allowed. Avoid cursing. P.S. I'm not your mother. 1) Does gyo work like an x-ray vision such that if someone's using nen behind a w all, gyo could pick it up? 2) Are the nen pins used by Manipulators visible to normal humans or not? or are they perceptible by gyo? For example, if there's a stranger walking up to you under the control of a master manipulator via a pin, using gyo, do you think it's possible to know ahead of time before that stranger mangles you? The reason I ask is because of the pin embedded by Illumi inside of Killua's forehead. It seemed like it's not easy to know whether a person is being controlled by another nen user. 3) If ever needed, would Knov's portals still appear and work even after rubbles have already covered the original spot where it's placed? or would it just appear atop the original spot? ( I hope this isn't answerable by what's already in the manga, lol) 4) After just having an encounter with Meruem and Pitou, Zeno didn't seem to be concerned at all that his grandson, Killua, is going to face the ants. If I were in his place, I wouldn't have minded it if I knew that Illumi's pin is still intact because that would safeguard Killua from dangerous situations. But from Zeno's conversation with Silva, he knew that the pin had been removed. But both of them weren't concerned. Why? I know killua is a badass, but still... 5) As a conjurer, Kite's ability almost looked like he can pass for a specialist. What do you guys think of the extensive powers of the Crazy Slot''s? I mean, it's not that I question its given category, I'm just saying I think he's good enough to be considered a specialist. 6) One of the restrictions of Shizuku's vacuum cleaner, ''Blinky, is that it can inhale an infinite number of non-living objects but it can't inhale things that are alive or conjured objects made out of nen. Given the restrictions, do you think it's a flaw on Togashi's part that he let Shizuku win by sucking in Pike's blood? Not that I care much about Pike. It's just that blood is made up of living cells. Could it be that Shizuku's nen is ignorant of blood's composition? (and once she found out about blood's composition her techinque won't work anymore? lol) Or could it be that blinky actually inhaled the non-living components of Pike's blood (for humans it is called plasma which makes up 55% of the blood volume)? Also, I know this is ridiculous, but can Blinky suck in an entire building since it's non-living? 7) Are questions like #6 a taboo question in that it somehow shows disrespect towards the author and his creative ideas? Please give me your thoughts on this one because I wanna know if this is kinda crossing the line. Thank you. Thanks! And have fun! Category:Blog posts